


Soulmates / Homecoming (Day 3 now day 4)

by TryxeyHobbitses



Series: Damijon Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damijonweek2019, M/M, jondamiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: When he thought of the possibility of a relationship, he knew it was possible, his parents were a shining example of that possibility, [...] Sure, watching his parents gave him hope, but it also terrified him that he would never find a once in a lifetime kind of love like theirs. They complemented and completed each other so fully that he had heard more that one person use the phrase, “soul mates” and that was some heady stuff for him to deal with, honestly, he thought that there was no way that there would be someone out there that would complete him as fully as his mom completed his dad.





	Soulmates / Homecoming (Day 3 now day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. I’m still super late, and I’m not exactly cranking these out every day...but...sue me. I’m trying here, again everything has been shifted around a bit to make room for what I think should end up being a fairly coherent plot...but we shall see when it is all over how we did with that.

Soulmates / Homecoming (Day 3 Now Day 4)

 

Before Jon met Damian, he had felt a little trapped and alone trying to comprehend what it meant that his father was one of the most powerful beings in existence and that he seemed to be moving in that direction himself. It was utterly terrifying to think that he would have to hide himself from everyone he knew, that nobody would ever get to know all sides of him. He had despaired ever being able to have simple things like a best friend, someone to share all of his secrets with, someone to confide his fears in that would have his back 100%. When he thought of the possibility of a relationship, he knew it was possible, his parents were a shining example of that possibility, but he also knew that his parents had walked a long and rocky path to the happiness they now shared between them. He also knew that not everyone was his mom, and that it would be hard to find someone he could share himself with that would love him for who he was and not solely for what he could do. He also knew that it would be quite some time before he would really even consider dating, if ever. Sure, watching his parents gave him hope, but it also terrified him that he would never find a once in a lifetime kind of love like theirs. They complemented and completed each other so fully that he had heard more that one person use the phrase, “soul mates” and that was some heady stuff for him to deal with, honestly, he thought that there was no way that there would be someone out there that would complete him as fully as his mom completed his dad. 

When Jon actually met Damian he felt quite literally trapped when Damian had kidnapped him and strapped him down to the table. He had momentarily felt sadness and shame as Damian recounted how he was a threat and a danger to the world with his unstable powers and the accidental killing of his own cat. He never felt fear though, what he felt was a tingle in the back of his mind and an unnamed, unplaced spark of hope. He had felt anger and resentment as their fathers descended on them deeming them unworthy of their titles and shuttling them off to their icy toddler superhero boot camp with little direction other than the imperative that they work together. Damian had seemed to hate him, but Jon, to be completely honest, had been in awe of Damian. The first time Damian had willingly sought Jon out to team up, he had been ecstatic as that feeling, that hope began to spark brighter. Sure he was no pushover, but at the same time, Damian seemed so put together, so...adult, that Jon wanted to tag along, to follow him, just to see what Damian would get into. Damian was what he thought a hero should look like, calm, collected and rational. Able to use his intellect to reason his way through problems and devise solutions that, while he was loathe to admit it, often in their early years left Jon feeling a little like a cog in the impressive timepiece that Damian was assembling. 

There was one unexpected side effect of Jon’s adventuring with Damian, and that was the sense of finally being free. In Damian’s presence Jon had no reason to hide who he was or what he could do. He never had to worry about what he might say or how much he could relay about himself. Day by day, he felt that Damian worked to make him his best self not only through training and strategizing, but also in developing a less myopic worldview and expressions of empathy that came with being a friend to someone like Damian. He knew that Damian was better for knowing him, he can easily recall the boy Damian was when they first met and the changes Damian had undergone over the years of their association. Damian was more open, quicker to smile, quicker to banter and just...play and enjoy himself. By the time Jon was nearing eleven, the two of them were so in sync that they communicated without words, able to predict and mirror the other’s movements and strategies with ease. Their camaraderie was effortless and their devotion to each other, their partnership and their friendship was so strong that it wasn’t long before Jon began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he and Damian were two sides of the same coin. Some days it felt like Damian had been made just for him, that what Damian lacked, Jon had in spades and vice versa. 

Following the incident at the charity auction, it wasn’t long before news spread like wildfire about Damian’s outburst and images and videos began to surface splashed across social media like signal flares in a dark night. The mysterious, reclusive even, Damian Wayne was finally in a relationship and it was quite the fodder for the tabloids. There could be no more hiding, no secret relationship that was their own private little world. The secret was out and it seemed everyone was extremely interested in what they were up to and how long they had been up to whatever it was. The Bats and the Kents were almost relentless in their nosiness and questions, they wanted to know when, where, who confessed first, how far they had gone as there were apparently many wagers waiting to be settled and parents to appease. Once the dust settled among the combined clans though, there was an air of relief,  almost as if both clans had been holding their breath since their dads had awkwardly thrust them together hoping that each would be good for the other. One month after the incident, the press settled down, mostly because Jon and Damian had settled into a fairly domestic, calm, and out relationship full of the usual fluff that earmarked their relationship as quite boring for the press. 

Four weeks to the day, Damian showed up outside of West-Reeve, to pick up Jon and, as was their routine, dragged him over to the side of the building for a moment before leaving. The casual welcome kisses exchanged between the two was still enough to curl Jon’s toes and make him want to seek something deeper, though he knew that outside of the school is probably not the best location. He just wanted to lean in for one more, “Calm down, Corn Cobb, I’ve got to talk to you before you attempt to devolve this into a hopeless necking session.”

“I’m all ears Dami,” Jon uttered as he leaned in nipping at Damian’s neck.

“So, you know how I avoided social gatherings like the plague when I was here.” 

Jon nodded, he was well aware that Damian hadn’t even attended his own graduation. 

“Well, Grayson has informed me, that perhaps you don’t see things the same way I do. That maybe you don’t see all of the pomp and circumstance as useless teenage posturing.”

“Okay…” Jon said uncertainly, wondering where Damian was heading with this rather strange buildup.

“So here’s the thing, if you want to go to Homecoming with me, or rather, if you want me to attend with you, I would not say no were you to ask as I realize that these type of things apparently have long-term sentimental value to some kids especially in their senior year. I also realize that you are quite popular and probably in the running for something as banal as homecoming king so if you don’t want to take me and ruin your chances-“

Jon cut Damian off with a kiss, “Dami, if you wanted to take me to homecoming all you had to do was ask.”

“Tt— who said that I wanted to go, I just thought that you might have been thinking of asking me and I wanted to let you know that I would go if you did want me to.”

“Of course I would love it if you came with me,” Jon whispered into Dami’s ear, “That way I can show off that I’ve got the hottest date there.”

Damian blushed. “It is a date then. I will collect you beforehand so that we can have dinner.”

 

***

When the day came and Jon heard his dad opening the door for Damian, he was filled with apprehension. He wondered if Damian would like what he was wearing, they had coordinated their outfits so that the two of them could match without being overtly obnoxious and it would be the first time they had been out to an event as a couple. Finally Jon, straightened his clothes and headed out into foyer to meet his date only to stop short when the full impact of the slim fit French blue slacks the gray shirt and the striped red and blue tie Damian was wearing hit him. He hadn’t considered what seeing Damian wearing his colors would do to him, he froze taking in every minute detail of Damian’s styling and the fit of his clothing. He noted the slight sheen to his lips that told Jon that he had applied a thin coat of chapstick before Jon came into the room and he felt his own pants tighten. After what must have been an extremely uncomfortable silence, his father cleared his throat and excused himself reminding Jon to have a nice night as he headed toward the living room. 

“Ready to go, Kent?” Damian asked, holding out a hand toward his date further snapping Jon from his reverie.

“Always.” Jon said distractedly as he placed his hand into Damians and followed him downstairs to the waiting car a feeling of rightness and peace finally laying to rest any doubts Jon had ever had about finding his other half.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day 4 in the books...I’m starting work on day 5 now. I am going to finish these because I promised myself that I would participate this year (even though I’m late) and doggoneit I’m going to do it and do it right :-).


End file.
